Misplaced Affection
by zulka
Summary: [Kai x Hiromi] Oneshot “Of course you do.” he said as he watched her walk away from him for the fourth time.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. I do own some of the characters in this story however. Also if this story sounds or looks like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Misplaced Affection  
**by: Angel del Silencio  
KaixHiromi

One-shot

The lights glittered off the walls cascading on the dancing figures and she watched as they floated on the floor moving to music that was lost to her ears. Beside her stood her fiancé who after a moment excused himself and left her alone. She nodded like always and occupied herself with the glass of champagne while she continued to watch the figures dance.

It was the annual BBA Ball attended by many people around the world who would not miss a chance to meet World Class Beybladers. It always seemed funny to her how celebrities and even Politicians attended and it also made her realize how important the sport of Beyblading was in the World.

The lights dimmed a bit and the couples stopped dancing and on stage stood a pretty little aqua haired young lady. _After all these years_ she thought as she stared at MingMing. She had never been a fan of her during her teen years however now that she looked up at the Mistress of Venus she thought different. Hiromi stared at the young pop singer and wondered how it was to be her. How would it be to be the famous singer and beyblader MingMing. She now had come to the conclusion that she had envied her back in the BEGA tournament and still did although not as much. The jealousy she felt towards her was different now though. She envied the fact that although troubled with the press MingMing was free. She could spread her wings and fly away and she couldn't.

She walked slowly back to her table and passed by some of her old friends. Kenny was still adoring MingMing, Max had started dating a pretty little red-head he met in New York, Rei and Mariah were an official couple who were going to get married in two months, Daichi was attending college and was currently single and Tyson was already married and on his honeymoon which explained the why of his absence.

She fumbled with her napkin and stared around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of him. It had been a year since she last heard of him and what she had heard was his engagement with some Russian model/ballerina named Vanya. She caught a glimpse of red and turned to greet Julia. The news of her marriage to the cold Russian Beyblader, Tala, had shocked her. But she was happy for both of them.

"Hiromi it's nice to see you again!" the circus star said as she sat next to her. "It's been two years since we last saw each other." She nodded and smiled as she saw Tala take a seat next to Julia.

"I know long time." she said softly as she clasped her hands on top of the table. "Heard you were getting married." came Tala's cool voice. She regarded the couple next to her and nodded. "Next month actually. Next month." she told them as she looked around for her fiancé. Tala nodded and shared a knowing look with Julia. The brunette sitting beside his wife seemed distant and distracted.

"He proposed last month actually and well after two years I think it's a good idea to settle down." she explained. She felt she needed to explain to them but she didn't know why. "So how are you guys doing?" she asked eager to change the subject of the conversation. She didn't want to dwell too much on her marriage. Not at the moment.

"Well everything is going fine actually. I'm two months pregnant actually." Julia answered with a brilliant smile.

"Congratulations!" Hiromi said excitedly as she gave Julia a hug. "Thanks." the soon to be mother answered as she blushed lightly.

"Hmm, I'll be back." Tala said as he stood up and walked off. Julia turned to look at him and frowned. "How's he taking it?"

"Oh. He's alright. I mean it was unplanned but we don't mind. We were thinking of letting at least three years pass after Lunamaria was born but I'm not complaining and neither is he actually." Julia answered laughing a bit. "I'll talk to you later Hiromi I think she's in a bit of trouble." Hiromi frowned as she saw Julia stand up.

"You brought her?"

"We couldn't find a babysitter. We left her with Bryan right now but I think he's having trouble handling her." and with that said the circus star disappeared in the crowd. Hiromi stared after her long after she was gone. She smiled at the thought of little Lunamaria being at the ball. The poor little thing was probably scared and uncomfortable. She laughed as she imagined both Bryan and Tala trying to take care of the small redhead. She shook her head and sipped some of her champagne.

"Laughing by yourself again?" a familiar monotone said from behind her. She felt her heart stop at the familiarity of the voice and taking a deep breath she turned. "Nice to see you again Kai." It took all of her strength not to jump up and hug him and tell him how much she missed him and how much she wanted to kiss him. He nodded and took the seat beside her. "Just a year." he said as he studied her.

She turned away from him and looked out to the sea of people dancing to some waltz. She didn't think they still did that. But it was nice. She felt as if she was back in time in some Grand Ball thrown to celebrate the marriage of a princess. "Heard you were getting married."

"Vanya Olensky." he said straight to the point. She nodded. She knew. Just like he knew about her fiancé, Derek Metzger, they both knew but she never said anything. She found it pointless to say anything. She turned to look at Kai. The years had done him justice. She turned away remembering the seventeen year old Kai. The one she had slept with six years before. His eyes were more intense now though, his skin just as pale and his body more defined but he still seemed vulnerable beneath the tough exterior.

Beneath dark lashes she saw those clear crimson eyes and she smiled. Glad to see that he had given up his damn contacts. "Hiromi…" he said although it seemed more like a whisper to her. She shut her eyes as she looked away. She knew that he knew but she answered the same way she had answered all those years ago. The same way she still answered him whenever they would meet. "I love him."

"Hn." he said as he stared at her. "Right." he said sarcastically. He remembered seeing the bruises on her skin three years ago and when he confronted her about it she had started crying. But nevertheless she had answered him in the same way, 'I love him'.

She stood up as she saw Derek. It would do no good if he saw her in Kai's company. She gave him one last melancholy look. She knew that if she answered him in any other way he would leave everything, even Vanya, just for her and she couldn't allow that. "I really do love him." she whispered uncertainly before walking away.

"Of course you do." he said as he watched her walk away from him for the fourth time. She had only been sixteen and he seventeen and it had been in this same Hotel, right before he left the team for good.

"_What is this to you Kai?"_ she had asked and he had given her the only response he could think of, which had been hard since his brain had seemed to stop working. _Sex_

He sighed as he remembered his answer. He ran a hand over his face and stood up. Looking to his right he saw her standing there with her fiancé's arm around her waist. He caught her eye and she gave him a soft sad smile before turning away. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." a soft voice said as he felt arms envelop him.

"Hn." he said as he stared into grey eyes and dark brown hair. "One of your friends has been looking for you." she said as she looked around. He nodded as he walked along with her and away from Hiromi just like the last three times.

* * *

---- 

the end

**Author's Note:** Haha! another one-shot and its KaiHil! I'm happy! Well hope you liked. Read and review!

thanks

angel.del.silencio


End file.
